


broadcast television: review session

by Rustyanklebraclet



Series: Community episode rewrites [10]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e13 Emotional Consequences of Broadcast Television, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, theres not much substance to this honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: “What are you doing?” Abed asks, voice coming out watery and choked.Troy shrugs and nods his head towards the light switch. He’s already crying. “Just giving things a finale vibe.”abed visits greendale on his last night instead of jeff, but there's somebody there waiting for him.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: Community episode rewrites [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772773
Comments: 24
Kudos: 230





	broadcast television: review session

**Author's Note:**

> ive been thinking non-stop about this concept for almost a month, but just never got around to writing this. i sort of wish it were longer, but i like what i have.
> 
> not sure where this came from. it usually takes me an unreasonable amount of time to write even fics that are like 1.4k, but this took me maybe two hours. also i have a long-ish (potentially multichap) fic that i should have been working on instead because ive been writing it for way too long but uh. oh well. expect that soon. or dont. im chronically unreliable, this isnt news.
> 
> idk. enjoy, i guess.

“Here here. Cheers to that. And cheers to Abed!”

The group’s glasses clink together, and Jeff suddenly looks slightly distraught. Abed gives him a look, concerned, but is distracted by Annie's phone vibrating where it sits on the table.

She picks it up and clicks into her message, and grins at her phone. She slides it back into her pocket and looks at Abed.

“Up for a drive?”

The rest of the group is shooting them confused glances.

“Where to?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Abed shrugs and stands. He feels everyone else’s eyes on him as they exit. Annie is texting as they walk to her car, and she hasn't stopped grinning when they both get into it.

It doesn’t take long for Abed to realize what direction they’re going in.

“Why are we going to Greendale?”

“I have to pick something up. I figured you’d want one last look before we leave.”

Abed shrugs. “I had my emotional moment earlier, after our meeting. This feels like we’re stretching things out to the point of being contrived.”

Annie doesn’t respond, and they’re silent for the rest of the drive. She pulls in near the rear exit, and they both go into the building.

“Where is it? The thing you have to get?”

“The study room, I think,” she says. Abed starts walking towards it, but she doesn’t follow.

He looks back at her. “What are you doing?”

Annie doesn’t respond, just nods toward the study room, where the blinds are open. The lights in the room are dimmed, and only some are on in the library, but Abed can just make out the silhouette of a person.

The shape is jarringly familiar, actually, but there's no way-

“Is that-”

Annie nods, the smile that was once a minuscule grin threatening to take over her face, and her eyes are shiny as she steps back out the door.

Abed moves to the study room, and pushes open the door. The sounds alerts Troy, who turns to face him, smiling wider than Abed thinks he’s ever seen.

“What are you doing?” Abed asks, voice coming out watery and choked.

Troy shrugs and nods his head towards the light switch. He’s already crying. “Just giving things a finale vibe.”

Abed grins. “Nice callback.”

Troy shrugs, and the familiarity of the gesture, of his expression, everything about him, makes Abed want nothing more than to reach out, grab on, and never let go. He takes a step forward, and he’s not sure who gets there first, but he’s in the middle of the room with his arms around Troy in the blink of an eye.

“I missed you so much,” Troy says, “I missed everyone. But I missed you the most. Don’t tell them.”

“I think they know,” Abed says. He’s crying now, too.

Troy pulls back, slightly, to look properly at Abed. One of his arms moves to cup the side of Abed's face. He leans his head in, and their foreheads touch, Troy’s hand moving to the back of Abed’s neck.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I know,” Abed whispers back. Troy laughs again, and Abed doesn’t even have to think about leaning in to kiss him.

Troy responds instantly, their lips moving against each other as he presses against Abed, both hands coming to hold Abed’s head as Abed’s grip on his waist tightens.

They break apart. Troy’s face is wet from crying, even though he’s still grinning like an idiot. Abed wipes a stray tear from his cheek.

“I should tell you,” Abed says, as his hand drops to his side, “I’m moving to LA. you’re welcome to come with me, of course, if you want to, but I’m assuming you’d rather stay in Riverside for a bit.”

“I’m going where you are. When do you leave?”

“Er, tonight.”

Troy smiles, and finds Abed's hand, joining it with his. “Good thing I’m already packed, then.”

Abed leans in for another kiss, but they’re interrupted by a cough behind them. They turn to see the freshly-dubbed Nippledippers (sans Elroy) standing behind them. Jeff trying very hard (and failing) to look nonchalant, Annie and Britta making no attempt to hide their excitement, and Frankie, Chang, and the dean looking varying levels of confused and uncomfortable.

Troy jerks his head. “C’mere!”

Annie and Britta rush him and pull him into a hug, and Jeff lingers behind but does the same once they separate.

“You must be Troy,” Frankie says, holding out a hand that Troy shakes. “I’m Frankie. I don’t know too much about you, but we share a similar passion. I got into it because these guys missed you so much, actually.”

Troy’s brow furrows. “What passion?”

“The steel drums.”

Troy looks around at the others, all doing very poorly at concealing their laughter. Abed, who had separated from Troy during his reunions, takes his hand again.

“I’ll explain later,” he says, quietly, as Jeff tries to explain the situation through fits of laughter to an incredulous Frankie.

Troy leans his head on Abed’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“No rush,” he says “we’ve got time.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://readandwritesilver.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HOMINGPIGE0N) if you want
> 
> As always, any and all feedback is appreciated :)
> 
> Much love, Clover <3


End file.
